Due to developments in multimedia technology and network technology, various types of devices are used by users.
Also, the number of applications that are executable in a device has sharply increased. Moreover, the number of background modules, which are unrecognizable by a user and necessary for certain applications, have also increased.
Since the number of applications that are executed in a device has increased, power consumption of the applications also increases. In particular, power consumption of applications that are not currently used increases.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.